renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ajax-class destroyer
Ajax Class: Destroyer Operators: Republican Navy, Commonwealth Royal Navy Mass: 546,676 tons Cost: 2,649,578,040 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (12,000) :Center Engine Rating (12,000) :Left Engine Rating (12,000) Thrust: 5 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::A Spinal Mount F ::50 37.5/5 (L) ::50 37.5/5 ® ::50 22.5/10 (F) ::50 22.5/10 (L) ::50 22.5/10 ® ::50 22.5/10 (A) ::Type B Missile System (1 Shot at 50 Points) Fighters: 6 at 300 tons (One Squadron) Small Craft: 2 at 1,000 tons Cargo: 5,000 tons Crew: 427 Passengers: 100 Marines: 100 Extras: Thrust Option, Anti-Grav Drives, Streamlining Overview One of the most successful destroyers in the Renegade/ Commonwealth forces is the Ajax Class, first produced in 6785 by Shree-Johnston Shipyards of Grimari in Magog County, Alaric Grand Dukedom. Speed is the focus of this design, with extra power allocated to engines and thrust. Its high thrust makes the Ajax popular for raiding actions, but it carries only a minimal missile system and six fighters. Like any good raider, the Ajax can enter a star system, attack, and leave quickly. With its speed and grace, not to mention its weapons mix, the ship has a high degree of success. Many commanders "cut their teeth on a 'Jax" in their rise to higher levels of command. The Ajax has been in full production since 6785 and has undergone only one refitting. This was to replace the older Lewis spinal mount with the more accurate and functional Rand Allister Type A mount. Five shipyards within the Alaric Grand Dukedom are producing the Ajax Class. Ajax destroyers often operate independently, which has added to the ship's reputation and mystique. Ajax vessels that do serve in squadrons seem to work best with the Kruger and Potemkin Classes. Every year, the Renegade Legion places heavy orders for this class. Capabilities The ability of the Ajax to outmaneuver or out distance an enemy is often a key element in victory. In a raid on Ruse in Yoventrov County in 6810, the Ajax Class Naggarajan encountered the system's only defender, a Hipper Class frigate, Scotty's Gauntlet. Outgunned, the Naggarajan accelerated and outmaneuvered the Hipper to the edge of the system. In a burst of thrust, it sped past the TOG ship and entered the system, striking at the newly finished VLCA as the Gauntlet let go with a barrage of lasers at long range. Though the Ajax ship sustained heavy damage and lost its fighters, it survived to exit the system. The 50-gun 37.5/5 and 22.5/10 laser bays are the core of the ship's broadside firepower. Against comparable destroyers, such as the TOG Serpens, the Ajax lasers outdistance those of the enemy. For more close-range combat, the Ajax carries 50-gun bays of 22.5/10 lasers on each side. Equal bays of the same weapons are also mounted fore and aft. The core of the ship's offensive capability is the Rand-Allister Type A spinal mount. The success of this weapon system in the Kruger Class ships was the main reason it was installed on the Ajax Class during the refit of 6810. Though the modification was costly and time-consuming, it enhanced the ship's performance. The Ajax Class mounts a Girodot Type B missile system. A small battery with only a single salvo, the Girodot is usually a reserve weapon, used only after the target ship has sustained some damage from lasers and fighters. The shield generators on the Ajax are an effective design that can sustain their field-flicker control even when power problems occur, such as when the spinal mount is fired (a common problem for many older Kruger Class destroyers in service). The streamlined hull of the Ajax Class makes it popular for close air-support during ground engagements. Several ships, including the Clifford, Herman, and Audry's Bane, have been rigged with a Girodot Type C missile system for such missions. This additional missile firepower requires the removal of the port and starboard 22.5/10 lasers, however. The fighter contingent on an Ajax varies, but most ships presently in service carry six Defiant Class heavy fighters. It is rare for a raiding Ajax to carry any light or even medium fighters. Deployment The Ajax destroyer is widely deployed all along the Commonwealth/TOG front. Most are stationed in Shannedam and Yoventrov Counties. Most serve either picket duty (patrol) or, more commonly, raiding detail. More VLCAs have been attacked, destroyed, or crippled by Ajax Class ships than any other destroyer in the ranks of the Renegade/Commonwealth forces. The best-known ship of the class is the Labster. Working as part of the 1024th Attack Squadron (Gillman's Grapplers), this ship raided the planet Gordil in Pembroke County in 6825, catching the system defenders off guard. The largest TOG ship present, the Shiva Class battleship Eyes of Death, was in repair at the orbiting dock facility, with two of its engines inoperable. While the rest of the squadron dealt with fire from the docked battleship and the 4057th TOG Battleship Squadron supporting her, the Labster used its speed to flank the facility and strike out of sight of the massive guns. Despite heavy fighter interference, the Labster was able to hit the dock, which exploded, taking the Eyes of Death with it. The Labster is the only Ajax Class destroyer credited with a battleship kill. Gallery Ajax I.jpg|3D Counter Ajax II.jpg|3D Counter Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:Commonwealth Ships Category:Republican Ships